


A Grain To The Sand

by animeluvzu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Theme, Death, Humor, Poems, Short Stories, life - Freeform, life journey, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeluvzu/pseuds/animeluvzu
Summary: I have become a grain.To never be notice,To never exist.But I still exist.What purposedoes this grain have?Am I a observer?Am I somethingthat a graincould never believe?Poems and short stories about the view of life. All created by me.Some will be dark or triggering. I'll have a warning in place.





	1. Are You Me? Then Who Is You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seed simply say,  
> "Then who Is you"?

We are seeds.

We could be  
A flower,  
A plant,  
A weed,  
A fruit,  
A vegetable,  
A tree.

Yet we will never know.  
Until we are  
Planted,  
Watered,  
Cared for,  
And loved.

But not everyone has all.  
Some have none.  
Some have one.  
Some have borrowed.  
Some have stolen.  
Some have destroyed.  
Some have ruined.  
Some have lied.  
Some have died.

Through all this.  
We all manage to grow.  
Bloom,  
Live,  
Learn,  
Create new life,  
Die.

With our role completed.  
We prepare for the unimaginable.  
At peace,  
Knowing all,  
Questioning none.

As we leave,  
A seed will come.  
Asking who you are.  
You simply say "You".

Just as you go,  
Peace in mind.  
Your role now over.  
No questions left.  
The seed simply say,  
"Then who Is you"?


	2. Carefree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sang a song once. It was nothing special, but it was pure. Not influenced by society, media, my family, my friends, no one, but me.

I sang a song once. It was nothing special, but it was pure. Not influenced by society, media, my family, my friends, no one, but me.

This song was my secret, my mistress, the skeleton in the closet. I wander what would I do when people find it.   
Will they curse me, hurt me, leave me?

To be free we must not hide, put everything out to see. But how can one be free, when everyone knows?

Is being free, is to never hide?

To care is being open?

I didn't want to free or care. For I wish to walk where people become confused, scream, while I be become both free and care.

Carefree.

I sang my song once, to all. It was special, it was pure. Not influenced by society, media, my family, my friends, no one, but me. I became free, for not hiding. I became open to care. But I have become carefree. Something free and care will never have.

I am carefree.


	3. You = Life = Immortality = Alt. You = Possibilities ≠ You = You vs Alt. You = ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I don't accomplish what I always wanted to do... then what?
> 
> Then a you will.

We all die, sooner or later. But another version of you, will take our place.

"Do you mean reincarnation?"

Yes and no.

Think about all the choices you make everyday, even now as you're reading this. From using your left hand instead of your right to sleeping in instead of going to work. What happens when you don't pick the other option? Is it just gone? Would anything change? What happens when there's a fork in the road, what happens to the path you didn't take? What if you took that road instead?  
So many questions. So many what-if. So many "why should I care?" or "No point, in crying over spilled milk."

But take a bit of time, another you is, and think all the things you did, things you wish to forget, those dreams that your wild imagination created since you were a baby till now. Someone had done all of them, avoided all of them, made all the dreams come true; yes even the physically, mentally, spiritually or any -ally impossible ones. Someone done them all. That someone is you.

A infinite different realities, a infinite you, infinite life, infinite dull and boring life, infinite of infinite.

Don't let another you accomplish, achieve, or anything else you want to do.

What is worse someone doing what you always wanted to do or you doing what you always wanted to do, but you not experience/accomplish those yourself?


End file.
